1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, the manufacturing method of the same, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of visualizing image data via an electrostatic latent image such as an electrophotographic method are now widely used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor by a charging process and an exposure process, the latent image is developed with a developer containing a toner, and visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process.
For example, there is proposed in JP-A-2005-309178 (The term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”.) “an electrostatic image developing color toner containing a polyester resin as a binder resin containing (1) disproportionation rosin, and (2) a terephthalic acid and/or an isophthalic acid as acid components, and (3) glycidyl ester of tertiary fatty acid, and (4) an aliphatic diol having 2 to 10 carbon atoms as alcohol components”.
“A toner obtained by emulsifying and dispersing particles containing at least polyester resin particles in an aqueous medium, and aggregating the particles, wherein the polyester resin particles contain a polyester resin, and the polyester resin is obtained by polycondensation of an alcohol component containing 65 mol % or more of 1,2-propanediol in a dihydric alcohol component with a carboxylic acid component containing purified rosin” is proposed in JP-A-2008-281882.
“A toner containing a carboxylic acid component containing purified rosin, a polyester resin containing propylene glycol accounting for 65% or more of the alcohol component as a binder resin, and a fixing assistant (described as a crystalline polyester resin in the subordination claim)” is proposed in JP-A-2008-281884.
“A toner for electrophotography containing polyester resin (A) and polyester resin (B) having a softening temperature higher than the softening point of polyester resin (A) by 10° C. or more as binder resins, wherein at least either one of polyester resin (A) or polyester resin (B) is a resin deriving from a fumaric acid/maleic acid modified resin having a polyester unit which can be obtained by polycondensation of an alcohol component and a carboxylic acid component containing fumaric acid-modified rosin and/or maleic acid-modified rosin” is proposed in JP-A-2007-322932.